We're good
by Efirg
Summary: Les soeurs Halliwell ne croient pas que Wyatt est maléfique et veulent prouver que Chris a tort. Elles essaient un sort qui les emmènent tous dans un nouveau futur. Que vont-ils trouver ? Traduction avec l'accord de l'auteur.


**Disclaimer:**** Charmed ne m'appartient pas. L'histoire est une traduction de "We're good" de ****PadyandMoony.****  
**

******N/T: Voilà j'espère que vous allez apprécier. C'est ma première traduction et je remercie Meyli Vaisyl pour m'avoir aider.**

* * *

"C'est de la folie. Le voyage dans le temps ne prouvera rien" dit Léo aux sœurs tandis qu'elles lisaient attentivement le Livres des Ombres pour trouver un sort.

"Nous allons voir si Chris nous a dit la vérité à propos de Wyatt" affirma Piper.

"Non, on ne va pas y aller, parce qu'il n'y a aucune garantie que Chris n'ait pas déjà changé l'avenir" dit lentement Léo.

"Quand Bianca est venue, le futur n'avait pas changé et nous n'avons pas trouvé qui est supposé changer Wyatt" dit Paige

Léo se frotta les tempes : "Écoutez, l'avenir est compliqué et il est constitué de toutes nos décisions. Vous avez raison, quand Bianca est venue, tout ce que Chris avait fait n'avait pas encore changé l'avenir, mais cela peut juste signifier que nous n'étions pas sur la bonne voie. Nous avons pu faire quelque chose qui l'ait changé et nous a mis sur le bon chemin. Et même si nous n'y sommes pas encore arrivés, nous pourrions être sur la bonne voie et donc nous trouverions un avenir différent de celui d'où Chris vient."

"Ou peut-être qu'il ment" dit fermement Piper.

"Écoute Léo, nous y allons" trancha Phoebe quand elle finit d'écrire le sort "Soit tu viens avec nous, soit tu te tais."

Il soupira de nouveau "Je viens"

Ils se levèrent tous et commencèrent à réciter le sort. Des lumières jaunes se formèrent autour d'eux et furent bientôt mélangées aux lumières bleues de l'éclipse.

Chris se matérialisa à côté d'eux "Les gars, j'ai besoin de… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda-t-il, mais aucun n'eut le temps de répondre qu'ils furent tous projetés et commencèrent à tourner pendant un long moment. Ils s'arrêtèrent soudainement et s'affalèrent tous au plancher.

"Aïe, ma tête" gémit Paige.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"Le sort a fonctionné ?" demanda Phoebe.

"Je ne crois pas" dit Paige.

"Quel sort ?" s'inquiéta Chris, déconcerté.

Piper se retourna. Le grenier semblait pareil hormis quelques différences. Il y avait plus de boîtes. Elle se sentit comme si elle était dans le vrai. Le sort avait fonctionné. Ils étaient dans le futur et cela prouvait que Chris avait menti. Le manoir était debout et dans le même état qu'ils l'avaient laissé dans le passé.

"Quel sort ?" répéta Chris en se levant. Les autres se retournèrent.

Léo regarda Chris d'un air coupable "Nous avons voulu voir l'avenir. C'est une formule pour nous y emmener"

"Bien, nous n'y sommes pas" dit Chris en croisant les bras avec colère. Évidemment, ils n'avaient pas cru que leur précieux Wyatt puisse être maléfique.

"Comment le sais-tu ?" demanda Phoebe.

"Grâce au Livre des Ombres" expliqua-t-il en le désignant. "Dans mon temps, le manoir est un musée et le livre un hologramme"

"Ou" dit lentement Léo "J'avais raison"

"Ou" cassa Piper "Il ment". Elle les frôla, manquant le regard blessé sur le visage de Chris, et descendit les escaliers. Ils la suivirent tous.

"Vous avez perdu la tête ?" demanda Léo "Vous ne pouvez pas vous promener comme ça. Et si on se faisait attaquer ?"

"Par le garçon au téléphone ?" demanda-t-elle en montrant un jeune homme blond avachi sur le canapé et parlant nonchalamment au téléphone. Chris le dévisageait, paralysé. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui. C'était Wyatt, comme il devait l'être. Il ne put s'en empêcher d'entrer dans le salon et de chuchoter :

"Wy ?"

Le blond se tourna et sourit.

"Oh, il est là, attends une seconde" dit-il au téléphone, couvrant le microphone, il courut jusqu'à Chris. "Mec, c'est cette fille super mignonne de ton école, tu dois aller à cette fête. Elle veut que tu viennes et tu dois m'emmener avec toi!" supplia-t-il.

Piper fut choqué. Chris avait appelé le garçon _Wy_ et celui-ci ressemblait tellement à Léo qu'elle savait juste que c'était Wyatt. Mais comment pouvait-il l'être ? Il avait l'air d'apprécier Chris et de croire que c'était normal qu'il soit dans leur salon. Et Chris, il était juste là, debout, comme s'il voyait un fantôme. Chris leva lentement les mains comme pour toucher Wyatt et chuchota de nouveau : "Wy ?"

"Euh, Chris ? Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu me bloques ?" demanda Wyatt, inquiet. Puis il sembla regarder derrière et vit sa famille. "Les gars, vous avez l'air étrange", il écarquilla les yeux "Et vous semblez jeunes!" Il parut atteindre une conclusion rapide et dit vite au téléphone "Euh, Chris te rappellera, nous avons une urgence familiale. Bien sûr qu'on vient. Salut"

Il raccrocha et dit lentement : "Ok, quelle potion ou formule a mal tourné et pourquoi tu me bloques Chris ?"

"Je ne te bloque pas" intervint une voix de la porte d'entrée. Wyatt vit un autre Chris entrer dans la maison et ils se dépêchèrent de passer tous les deux à l'action. Ceux du passé n'eurent même pas le temps de cligner les yeux puisque les deux frères travaillaient simultanément. Wyatt éclipsa les cristaux et les plaça pendant que Chris envoya télékinésiquement les personnes du passé dans la cage.

"Les démons deviennent de plus en plus stupides" grogna Chris "Je veux dire les gars, essayez au moins de vous actualiser. Vous n'aviez que des photos d'il y a cinquante ans ?"

"Ils ont autour de la trentaine" nuança Wyatt "Maman serait vexée si elle t'entendait"

"Écoutez, hum…" commença Léo en essayant de parler aux deux garçons "Nous ne sommes pas des démons. Nous venons du passé. Nous avons écrit une formule et nous sommes venus…"

"Ouais, alors qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?" rétorqua Wyatt en désignant celui qu'il avait pensé être son frère avant "Mais je dois approuver Chris. Vous devenez vraiment plus stupides chaque minute"

"Nous ne mentons pas! Il est du futur! Il a dit qu'il est venu pour t'empêcher de devenir maléfique" expliqua Piper d'un ton brusque en s'adressant à son fils. Comment son propre fils ne pouvait-il pas la croire ?

"Tu as entendu Wy ?" rit Chris "Toi maléfique. Rien que ça."

Wyatt rit avec Chris, mais il fut décontenancé par le Chris du passé qui le regardait fixement. La porte s'ouvrit et il pouvait entendre le rire de son père.

"Les garçons, nous sommes rentrés" cria sa mère et Wyatt cria en retour.

"Nous avons un problème!"

"Réglé" ajouta Chris et il regarda son frère "Tu veux qu'elle commence à tout exploser au hasard. Bon sang, je croyais que tu connaissais ta mère depuis le temps."

"Maman!" s'écria-t-il lorsque Piper fit son apparition. Elle le fusilla du regard car elle le jugeait trop bruyant. "Chris a dit que tu étais vieille" ajouta Wyatt.

"Je n'ai pas dit ça"

"Tu l'as dit"

"Je ne l'ai pas dit"

"Tu l'as-"

"Les garçons" dit calmement Léo et quand il entra dans la pièce, ceux du passé furent choqués. Piper semblait être dans la cinquantaine et en très bonne forme. Ça c'était prévu, en revanche voir Léo autour des cinquante ans, ça ne l'était pas. Les fondateurs ne vieillissent pas, après tout.

Les Léo et Piper du futur furent choqués en comprenant la scène. Car ils avaient compris, c'était certain cela ne faisait aucun doute. Ce que Chris et Wyatt ne comprenaient pas, c'était pourquoi ils regardaient fixement le Chris du passé, ou le faux comme ils pensaient, qui passait son regard estomaqué de Wyatt à Piper, les yeux embrumés.

"Chris" chuchota la Piper du futur. C'était le garçon à qui elle avait dû dire au revoir. Ce petit Être de lumière névrosé qui faisait tout son possible pour sauver son frère.

Léo ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le fixer aussi, son fils qui était mort dans ses bras était ici, il était vivant et respirait. Un coup d'œil rapide sur les personnes du passé et il savait que c'était avant qu'ils aient découvert qui il était. Comme il lui avait fait du tort. Et il pourrait parier qu'ils étaient ici parce qu'encore ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance.

Chris regarda sa mère, paralysé. Elle n'était pas morte. Elle était heureuse ici, avec ses garçons. Il aimait ce futur vraiment, vraiment beaucoup.

Le Chris du futur, qui n'aimait pas leurs réactions du tout et aimait encore moins le faux Chris essayant de se rapprocher et toucher sa mère avant d'être arrêté par un choc que la cage de cristal donna, se rapprocha de sa mère.

"Je suis là maman" dit-il fermement et plissa les yeux puisque ceux du passé haletèrent "Ceux-là sont des imposteurs et nous avons seulement besoin de trouver quel démon est-ce et après nous pourrons les vaincre"

Non, Piper du passé devait avoir mal compris, Chris n'avait pas appelé son homologue du futur _maman_. Non, il ne l'avait pas fait. Elle regarda la façon dont Piper et Léo du futur regardaient tendrement Chris du passé et se souvint de l'amour qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de son Chris quand il avait vu Wyatt la première fois et eu un sentiment horrible. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se souvenir de la façon dont i peine quelques minutes elle était extasiée par le fait qu'il s'était avéré vrai que Chris mentait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas nier plus longtemps que Léo avait eu raison. Ils avaient fait d'une façon ou d'une autre le premier pas vers le changement de l'avenir et peut-être que ce pas était Chris leur disant ce qu'il essayait d'arrêter.

"Ou nous pourrions juste les exploser et aller à cette fête" proposa Wyatt, plein d'espoir.

"Quelle fête ?" demanda le Chris du futur en même temps que Léo et Piper du futur crièrent "NON!"

"Maman" essaya de raisonner le Chris du futur "Ces gens-là ont eu l'audace de dire qu'ils sont du passé. Et ils sont venus avec l'idée ridicule que Wyatt était maléfique et que moi je voyageait dans le passé."

"Ils disent la vérité" intervint le Léo du futur.

"Et tout le monde sait que c'est de la folie" continua-t-il comme si Léo n'avait pas parlé.

"Ils disent la vérité" dit Léo du futur plus fort. Chris pouffa et regarda son père. Son expression perdit vite son hilarité devant le sérieux de son père.

"Les garçons, vous vous souvenez que nous vous avons dit qu'un homme du futur était venu et avait sauvé Wyatt juste avant que tu naisses Chris ?" demanda le Léo de l'avenir.

"Ouais, toi et maman prenez toujours des fleurs à sa tombe à l'anniversaire de Chris. Le sans-non qui a seulement un triquestre à cause des 'futures conséquences' " dit Wyatt comme s'il l'avait entendu assez souvent.

Les sœurs Halliwell et le Léo du passé eurent le souffle coupé, Chris mourrait pour Wyatt ? Après la façon dont ils l'avaient traité, il mourrait pour Wyatt et, plus encore, il était de la famille. C'était un garçon qui n'avait de toute évidence pas encore été conçu et qui d'une façon ou d'une autre savait qu'il le serait. Cela n'enlevait rien au fait que ce garçon qu'ils avaient accusé d'être maléfique avait risqué sa propre existence. Ils se sentirent encore plus mal à cause de ça.

"Cet homme, c'était toi Chris" dit Piper de l'avenir en regardant son plus jeune fils qui secouait la tête.

"Non c'est ridicule maman! Tu nous l'aurais dit. Tu nous aurais…"

"Comment pourrais-je te dire que tu es mort quelques heures avant que tu ne naisses Chris ?" lui demanda Piper d'une voix affligée, mais le Chris du futur ne voulait entendre quoique ce soit d'autre. La Piper du passé était tout à fait d'accord. Elle ne voulait pas entendre dire que son fils allait mourir, même s'il y a quelques minutes elle pensait le pire venant de lui.

"Non, vous mentez" cria-t-il. Il courut hors de la pièce, monta les escaliers et une porte claqua. Les Léo et Piper du futur coururent après lui et Wyatt regarda les personnes du passé dans le choc. Il marcha lentement vers un des cristaux et choisit de démonter la cage.

"Tu ne crois plus que nous sommes des menaces" demanda Chris du passé.

Wyatt regarda le cristal et dit en ne croisant le regard de personne en particulier "Maman et papa ont toujours traité Chris comme s'il était en verre. Ça lui vraiment tape sur le système" sourit-il "Maintenant je sais pourquoi" Il leva les yeux où on pouvait y lire une immense douleur "Que se passera-t-il quand il atteindra le même âge que tu avais ou auras quand tu es mort ?

"Je ne sais pas" répondit Chris et il regarda autour puis son frère "Mais ça valait le coup" dit-il fermement "Tu es le frère que j'essaie de sauver."

"Donc j'étais maléfique ?" demanda Wyatt.

"Non, tu ne l'es pas. Tu étais là, enterré quelque part, mais cet homme n'était plus mon frère depuis longtemps" Chris sourit et regarda ensuite le reste des personnes du passé "Je suppose que nous trouverons un moyen de revenir dans le passé avant que nous ne bousillions cet endroit. J'aime bien ce futur."

"Tu es mort" dit doucement Phoebe et Chris savait qu'elle devait être en train de digérer qui il était.

"Non, je ne suis pas mort" il regarda en haut "Je suis arrivé à vivre dans un monde qui n'est pas sombre et plein de mort. Ma mère est vivante, mon père semble se souvenir que je suis son fils et mon frère est comme il devait être." Il sourit.

* * *

Piper frappa à la porte encore une fois "Chris, s'il-te-plaît parle nous chéri. On sait que tu es en colère, mais nous ne pouvions pas le dire. Tu dois comprendre bébé."

"Chris" appela Léo. Il appuya sa tête sur la porte. Comment pourrait-il expliquer à son fils pourquoi il ne lui avait jamais dit ? Comment pouvait-il lui dire ses peurs, mais il devait. "Tous les jours depuis que tu es né, je redoute ton 22ème anniversaire parce que c'est le jour où tu es mort et on ne savait pas comment ça se passerait. Comment le voyage dans le temps affecterait ça. Ce garçon en bas, je l'aimais. Il était mon fils et le perdre a failli me tuer. Je t'aime aussi. Pour moi vous êtes deux personnes différentes et je t'aime tellement que te perdre me tuerais."

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et les yeux injectés de sang de Chris les regardaient "Je pensais que je devenais fou" murmura-t-il, en colère "Et tout ce temps vous saviez ce qu'il se passait. Je me sentais comme un traitre parce que je rêvais de mon frère et de vous de cette façon. J'avais honte et maintenant vous me dîtes que ce ne sont pas des rêves mais des souvenirs ? Ses souvenirs ?"

Léo regarda son fils, horrifié. Il avait remarqué que Chris dormait de moins en moins, mais c'était sa dernière année à l'université et Chris voulait aller à l'école de médecine, il avait pensé qu'il faisait des nuits blanches, pas qu'il évitait le sommeil.

"On ne savait pas Chris" Piper secoua la tête : "Tu ne nous l'as pas dit."

"Parce que j'avais honte" pleura-t-il, des larmes coulant sur le visage. "Et peur!"

"Quand, depuis combien de temps ?" demanda Léo à son fils.

"Depuis presque un an maintenant. Presque un an." chuchota Chris d'une voix brisée et Piper ne pouvait plus le supporter. Elle l'entraîna dans une étreinte et le conduisit à son lit où il y monta et se roula en boule serrant sa taille comme quand il était petit. Léo les rejoignit et mit ses bras autour d'eux.

"Pourquoi maintenant ?" chuchota Chris. "Pourquoi maintenant ?"

Léo soupira "Je ne sais pas vraiment Chris. Nous n'avons que des théories sur ce qui s'est passé après ta mort. Sur ce qui est arrivé à ton esprit."

"Quelles sont vos théories ?" demanda Chris en regardant son père.

"Eh bien" dit-il "Quand on meurt, notre corps disparaît, mais notre âme survit. Tu le sais. Nous avons appelé les esprits comme celui de ta tante avant. Lorsque tu es mort, nous ne savions pas ce qui s'est passé avec la tienne parce que ton corps a tout simplement disparu. Nous avons pensé que peut-être, comme tu n'étais pas de cette époque, ta mort a servi de portail, t'a transporté à ton temps et tu y mourrais et comme cette ligne de temps était effacée, tu l'étais aussi. Tu as juste cessez d'exister, du moins cette version de toi. Puis il y a la théorie que ton âme a été transférée "Léo déglutit "Et c'est la pire parce que ça voudrait dire que tu mourras au même âge. Tu n'as qu'une seule âme Chris, et tu ne peux pas vivre sans."

Chris hocha la tête silencieusement.

"L'autre théorie est que ton âme est retournée en toi, ce qui semble être le cas. Sauf que nous avons pensé que l'âme serait retournée et aurait fusionné avec ton âme en tant que bébé et comme tu n'as montrais aucun souvenir d'une vie passé, nous avons écarté cette théorie, mais maintenant … maintenant peut-être que nous avons eu tort et l'âme ne revenait pas où Chris a laissé son temps et a alors commencé à fusionner avec toi."

"Ça signifie que je ne vais pas mourir" demanda Chris et Léo sourit les yeux larmoyants.

"Non tu ne vas pas mourir"

Chris hocha la tête en essayant de digérer tout ce qu'il ressentait. L'année dernière avait été un gâchis. Ses cauchemars étaient horribles, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'à la fin, ça allait bien se passer. Parce que maintenant, il savait et, surtout, sa famille savait et ils l'aideraient à traverser ça. Et pour ses souvenirs, il savait que tout se passerait pour le mieux.

* * *

"Alors, c'est le sort que vous avez utilisé ?" demanda le Chris du passé aux sœurs Halliwell et à Léo. Léo hocha la tête et le Chris du passé et Wyatt retournèrent au Livre des Ombres.

"Nous devons juste changer quelques mots et ça vous ramènera" dit Wyatt et commença à écrire sur un bout de papier.

"Nous devons nous assurer que nous ne nous souvenons de rien" dit Chris.

"Quoi ?" demanda Piper, choquée "Non, comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu ne peux pas me faire oublier que tu es mon fils! Nous devons parler!"

Chris soupira "N'as-tu aucune considération pour les conséquences futures ? Il y a une raison pour laquelle je ne dévoile rien au sujet de l'avenir. Nous pouvons finir par changer quelque chose et j'aime beaucoup ce futur, merci bien."

"Mais tu es mort" affirma Léo, brisé, et Chris le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Pour une bonne raison et je ne peux pas risquer que nous ruinions ça parce qu'on essaie de m'empêcher de mourir."

"Mais tout ce que nous avons à faire est demander à Léo et Piper du futur qui en a après Wyatt" tenta Paige.

"Non" la voix du Chris de l'avenir venait de la porte du grenier suivi par ses parents "Il a raison. Certaines choses sont exactement ce qu'elles doivent être et c'est pour le mieux."

La Piper du passé le regarda peiné : "Et si tu meures aussi ? Et je ne veux pas le perdre non plus, pas maintenant que je viens de découvrir qui il est."

"Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt" la Piper de futur fit un sourire conspirateur "Bien que tu seras l'avant-dernière à le découvrir" finit-elle en lançant un regard noir à ses sœurs.

"Et tu ne mourras pas complètement" déclara Léo du futur en regardant le Chris du passé. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du Chris de l'avenir et la serra en le regardant avec affection "Apparemment, quelqu'un a oublié de nous dire qu'il recevait certains souvenirs étranges."

Wyatt vint à côté de son frère et lui demanda doucement : "Est-ce que c'est à propos des cauchemars qui te font sentir merdique et te font me bloquer ?"

Chris du futur haussa les épaules "J'ai eu honte."

"Pourquoi ? Je suis ton frère ?"

"Justement. Je rêvais que tu étais un tyran maléfique Wy. Comment j'ai pu arriver à rêver de ça à propos de toi ? Je ne savais pas que c'étaient des souvenirs. Aïe! C'était pour quoi ça ?" termina-t-il en se frottant la tête là où Wyatt l'avait tapé.

"Idiot" Wyatt leva les yeux au ciel "Je m'en fiche. J'étais inquiet!"

Le Chris de l'avenir sourit à son frère, il avait été stupide.

"Qu'est-ce qui était bloqué ?" demanda Phoebe au Chris du passé.

"Nous avons un lien, on peut entendre les pensées et sentir les émotions de l'autre."

"Oh, c'est pourquoi ils ont si bien travaillés" compris Paige, impressionnée.

Piper du futur vint où le Chris du passé était, suivie de près par Léo. Elle lui sourit tristement. "Tu ne te souviendras pas de ça avant plusieurs années et je ne m'en souviendrais pas que je t'aurais de nouveau pendant ces mêmes années, mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime et que tu me manques et que je suis tellement fière de toi" finit-elle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Chris les essuya et sourit.

"Ne pleure pas maman. Tu m'as manqué aussi. Tellement, je t'aime tellement" il tira sa mère dans une étreinte et prit plaisir quand elle y prit part. Comme elle lui manquait. Elle le laissa partir, s'écarta et Léo prit sa place. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Chris :

"En ce moment tu me détestes, et de ce que tu m'as dit tu en as le droit, mais je t'aime fiston. Te perdre… je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle douleur. Et si je pouvais, je m'épargnerais cette soufrance, mais en fin de compte tout cela a apporté beaucoup de bonheur" finit-il en regardant les deux garçons qui chuchotaient ensemble.

"Je ne sais pas" déclara le Chris du passé "Tu n'es pas comme lui. Je ne sais pas quoi faire."

Léo du futur sourit : "Je suis content que je ne sois pas le père que tu connais" il le prit dans ses bras et dit calmement : "Je suis très fier de toi. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te sauver."

"Le sort est prêt" dit Wyatt en se raclant la gorge maladroitement.

Léo du futur relâcha Chris et le laissa rejoindre les autres personnes du passé tandis qu'il embrassa sa femme.

"N'oubliez pas de trouver un moyen d'effacer ce souvenir de votre mémoire" Piper appela son homologue du passé et leva un sourcil conspirateur. Chris de l'avenir leur donna le sort et ils commencèrent à réciter la formule. Tandis que des lumières se formaient autour des personnes du passé, Wyatt lança de la poussière de mémoire sur eux "Vous êtes sur la bonne voie, continuez. Et faîtes confiance à Chris."

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'en allèrent.

* * *

Après cinq minutes de confusion, les sœurs Halliwell, Léo et Chris n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils faisaient au sol.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" s'interrogea Chris.

"Je ne sais pas, mais nous sommes sur la bonne voie" dit Phoebe et fronça les sourcils comme tous les autres.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" demanda Piper et Chris fronça les sourcils en remarquant l'absence de venin dans sa voix.

"J'ai besoin de vous pour m'aider avec un démon"

"D'accord" accepta Léo.

"D'accord ?" répéta Chris

"Ouais, nous te faisons confiance" dit simplement Paige.

* * *

"Tu penses qu'ils se souviennent ?" se demanda Chris.

"Le présent n'a pas changé et maman et papa ne se souviennent pas être venus. Je pense que ça ira" dit Wyatt à son frère.

"Oui ça ira" Chris sourit "Maintenant, à propos de cette fête…"

Fin

* * *

**N/A:**** «J'espère que ça vous a plus. J'ai remarqué que dans le dernier épisode de la série Charmed, Chris savait qui était Penny alors que Wyatt ne l'avait pas reconnue. Alors je pensais que Chris devait avoir les souvenirs de son autre vie et cette histoire est venue avec. Merci d'avoir lu. »**


End file.
